Forum-Diskussionsfaden:Generelles/@comment-79.255.99.205-20160313142311
Endlich! 5 Wochen nach dem Veröffentlichen der offiziellen API von supercell, kann jeder User unmengen von Statistiken, Grafiken und andere interessante Dinge aus der Historie jedes Clans und jedes Spielers einsehen. Wir haben lange auf etwas ähnliches gewartet. Nun ist es online. Danke an Entwickler und Owner Adrien uns das zur Verfügung zu stellen! Und Danke an supercell für die API Und das alles komplett frei, und ohne Registrierung. Schaut vorbei und stöbert los! www.clashofstats.net Wenn Ihr mehr über die Features der Seite wissen wollt, lest weiter. Clan Statistiken und Historie *Beobachte die Entwicklung der Trophäen deines Clans und der User im Clan. In den letzten Stunden, in den letzten Tagen, in der aktuellen Saison und sogar für immer. *Finde heraus wieviele Pokale dein Clan oder der Gegnerclan in den letzten Tagen gewonnen hat. *Finde anhand der Kurven heraus welche Siegesserien er in den letzten Wochen hatte. *Binde sehr einfach mit iframe die eigenen Clan-Statistiken in deine persönliche Clan-Homepage ein. *Nie wieder manuelles Füllen von Google- oder Exceltabellen *Hier ein Beispiel: Clan Historie Spieler Statistiken und Historie *Schaue die die Entwicklung der Trophäen der User im Verlauf der Zeit an. *Beobachte die Spenden und die Truppenaanfragen der Spieler im Clan sogar über die Saison hinaus *Es ist extrem einfach an den Grafiken herauszufinden wer im Clan sehr aktiv ist, und wer nur fordert und nie spendet Suche *Live Search for clans by name, by id, or by any attribute without knowing any name. *Live Suche über Name, Id, oder andere Attribute sogar ohne Angabe von Namen. *Suche zum Beispiel nach vielen hunderten Clans mit mindestens Level 8 in deinem Land uns sortiere die Ergebnisse durch einen Mausklick auf den Spaltentitel nach War SIegen. Rankings *Schaue dir online die Trophäen-Ranglisten der Top Clans und Top Spielern in allen Ländern an. *Exklusives Feature: Anzeige des lokalen und globalen Rankings des Spielers und des Clans in jeder Zeile *Mehr rankings werden in kürze in den nächsten updates online gehen. Neugierig? Dann lies weiter. Sneek Peeks: War Wins Rankings Seit es Clankriege gibt, wartet die Community sehnsüchtig nach Rankings dazu. Viele User pflegen und veröffentlichenan an vielen stellen überall auf der Welt regelmässig Rankings nach Clansiegen. Damit wird bald Schluss sein, denn es werden auf clashstats.net stets live Rankings von allen 260 Ländern veröffentlicht. Auch das globale Ranking wird stets aktuell sei Clash of Nations Schon mal daran gedacht welches Land in einem Teamwettbewerb in clash of clans am besten abschneiden würde? Ist es wirklich China? Und kann Deutschland mit den grössten Nationen mithalten? In kürze werden Rankings veröffentlicht, die die besten 30 clans jeder Nation in einem Nationalteam zusammensetzen. Das könnte Clans eines Landes sogar motivieren zusammenzuarbeiten um im Clash of Nations-Ranking an den anderen Nationen vorbeizuziehen. Also könnten sogar im Idealfall die besten 1500 (20clans a 50 member) Spieler jedes Landes in die Wertung dieses Rankings zusammenkommen. Vielleicht sind Deine Trophäen oder Clansiege ebenfalls ausschlaggebend. ___________________________________________________________________________________ Seit gespannt auf mehr Neuigkeiten und schaut vorbei. Und vergisst nicht, den blauen Button "START COLLECTING DATA" eures clans zu drücken. Kommentare, Feedback oder sonsige Ideen sind jederzeit willkommen. Sowohl hier, als auch direkt über die Feedbackfunktion auf der Seite. CLASH ON!